Weight Limit
by GabbyBustsYourButt
Summary: Ally's problem is taking over her life and not a soul in her life is taking notice of it. Her goal is in mind but will she make it? Or will she crash and burn? Follow Ally on her struggle to perfection to her limit.
1. Ally

I am leaning over the sink in the bathroom. I can hear the overwhelming music, laughing and talking from outside. I push against the sink as the darkness dares to take over my eyes. I breath in and out, but it's hard. I am going to die. Tears swell up in my eyes and I shake my head forcing everything to go away. Finally I catch my breath and I can see clearly. I stand up straight. There is a knock on the door.

"Ally, come out, we want to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you before everyone leaves." It's my best friend, Trish. She sounds like she has a smile on her face.

I force myself to sound normal. "Alright, I'm coming." I hear her footsteps fade away.

I flush the toilet and wash my hands. I open the door and walk out. I make my way into the crowd that is blooming in Sonic Boom. Trish sees me and takes my hand. She pulls me to the middle of the room where a giant cake is. Austin, Dez and my Dad are standing there smiling at me. I force out a smile and look down at the cake.

No.

Everyone begins singing 'Happy Birthday' and I can't help but want to scream and tell them leave. I want to be alone in my basement and fix myself. After they finish I make a wish, that'll never come true, and blow out the candles. Everyone claps.

"You're the birthday girl! You can cut the first piece, Ally!" Austin screams. I could tell he wanted me to hurry up so he could get his piece. He gives me a loving look.

I don't get butterflies. I don't grin like an idiot. I just monotonously cut a small piece and move out of the way for the others. When no one is looking I walk to the most far away trash can and throw the plate, fork and cake away. Filth.

* * *

It's around 11:30 pm. Everyone is gone. Thank God. After cleaning up everyone's mess, yeah the damn birthday girl has to clean up the mess, I start heading towards the practice room. Before I can get to my safe haven, Austin catches me by the waist.

"So birthday lady," He says with that stupid, goofy smile. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"

I shrug. "I don't know. Is it supposed to feel any different than sixteen?"

He chuckles at me. He begins to ramble on about something that I tone out.

Can't he see that I want to be left alone?

Can't he see that I didn't even want this stupid birthday party?

"Austin," I interrupt him. "I gotta go do some stuff, okay? But we can hang out tomorrow."

He looks sad for a moment then nod. "Alright, Ally." He begins walking out of the store. He turns around. "Stay golden." He leaves.

I roll my eyes and run up the stairs to the practice room. I grab my purse and keys then make my way to my car in the parking lot of the mall.

* * *

When I get home, my Dad is sitting on the couch. He has a plate of cake on his belly and the TV glow is making him look pale. He is asleep. I pick the plate off his belly and throw it away. I turn the TV off. I pull a blanket over his body and kiss his forehead. He snores in my face. I laugh quietly.

I go to my room and change out of my party dress. I put on sweat pants, a old t-shirt and my old tennis shoes. I quietly go to the basement. I shut and lock the door behind me. I go the desk at the far end of the basement and sit at it. I pull the green notebook from one of the drawers and open it. I go to the seventh page and begin writing.

_What I Ate Today: _

_ - Break fast: a small apple_

_ - Lunch: eight tablespoons of salsa, a half piece of wheat bread_

_ - Dinner: nothing _

I look at the entry and sigh. I stand up and go to the weight scale. I take my shoes off and stand on it. I wait a minute or two then look down at the number displayed.

112.3 pounds

I shake my head in embarrassment. Just yesterday I was 110, what happened?!

I put the shoes back on. I walk to the treadmill. I put in on moderate and begin running. By the end of the week I need to make it to 105.

My goal is 90. I need that number. Because that number is perfection.

**So I am not clear about where this first chapter or story will go. I just began typing and this happened. So I hope you guys like it. Please follow, favorite and review.**

**Review, review, review! That's how I know I'm doing good. So yeah...Gabby out!**


	2. Morning

The next morning I woke with unbearable pain in my stomach. I guess I should be used to the pain by now, since I've been doing this for what…Two months now? Yes, two months and a week.

In the mirror, that stands tall in my bedroom, I look at myself. The girl staring back at me was fat and ugly. She was pure disgusting. Her hips inched over her underwear strap and her stomach flopped over the line. Her fat arms hang like sausages from her shoulders. I hope these next few weeks fly by quickly; I just want this over and done with. So I can go back to being a real girl named Ally, not just the ghost of Ally.

I go to my closet and look at my selection of clothing. All of it was too small for me because when I was a real girl and not a fat ghost I could fit into these small sizes but thanks to my stupidity I can't anymore. I tap my finger on my chin as my eyes graze the clothes. Finally I decided on a purple t-shirt, with no graphic designs on it, and a pair of dark skinny jeans. After putting on the outfit and my pink converse, I put on a large jacket. I know I live in Miami and the sun is blazing hot like all the time, but the sweat that forms helps me lose weight. Plus the huge jacket hides my hideous figure.

I take small steps to the kitchen where my Dad is dancing around fixing pancakes. I hate pancakes. Even before I started this diet, I hated them. I only tolerated them because of Austin's dumb obsession with them. He'd always make me eat them, that is probably one of the many reasons why I got this plump. But now I have the courage to say no to them, like most people have the courage to say no to drugs. Calories are like drugs, they are bad for you, so you don't eat, or use, them.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Dad says. "Do you want pancakes?"

I shake my head. "No, I'll just take a rice cake."

Rice cakes are good, I say to myself. Only 70 calories, plus I need the energy for driving. Last time I drove without food in my system I almost blacked out. That would have been terrible because everyone would have found out my dirty little secret.

Dad nods at me while he fills his plate with two pancakes. He puts the pan in the sink and goes to wash it. I stand up.

"No, I'll wash it. You go eat in the living room."

He smiles and kisses my head. He walks to the living room where he turns the TV on and eats his way to death.

I begin loading the sink with dirty dishes. As I do I begin to think about what I should eat a lunch today, even if I should eat lunch. Then I think about exercise time tonight. I promised myself I'd switch the exercising up a little bit every now and then. I think instead of the treadmill I'll do crunches and jumping jacks. I'll have to go back on the website again and look at the list again.

Finally I finish the dishes. I look at the clock that is attached to the oven. 8:24 AM!

"Shit," I say quietly to myself.

I quickly dart into the living room, where I was expecting to see Dad, but he wasn't there. He must have put his dish in the sink and left without me even knowing. I need to get better at noticing my surroundings when I think. I pick my heavy book bag off the ground and head outside. I look the door behind me and turn towards the world. The heat of the sun burned down on me. I pull my sleeve up and watch as my pale skin glistens in the sunlight. It kind of burned my eyes, but I didn't mind. I pull my sleeve back down and walk to my car. I turn it on and pray to God something happens so I don't have to go to school with all those idiots.

* * *

I walk into the overload of people and find my way to my locker. After unloading the books from the heavy bag into the locker, I lean against the wall. I close my eyes and focus on my breathing and my schedule for today. I suddenly remember that it is Tuesday. Tuesday meant that I had gym which I hated. I didn't want the people in my class to see my fat ass hopping around trying play basketball. Whenever I jump and try to make a shot, or whatever, my fatness, and gravity, pulls me down and I hardly even get off the ground.

The bell rings sending my head sky rocketing. I open my eyes and grab my gym shoes out of the bottom of my locker and a bag. I head towards the locker room.

* * *

**So there is chapter two. I'm sorry that it is kind of a cliff hanger, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just didn't want to type out a big huge mess and nobody like it. So I just typed a tiny little mess. **

**Please review it means the world to me. Gabby out!**


End file.
